MULTIVERSE THANKSGIVING SPECIAL
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Read on and enjoy!


_***I don't own any franchise used in this story! Hope you all enjoy!***_

* * *

The scene opens up with Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and Wuya from Xiaolin Showdown standing in front of a special shrine where characters from all over the Multiverse are appearing. Some of these characters include Courage from Courage The Cowardly Dog, the original Teen And their evil counterparts, the Teen Tyrants, the founding members of the Justice League, Spider-Man 2099 and the cast of RWBY. Zwei the Corgi included.

And they're all gathered here today for one reason only. To celebrate Thanksgiving!

"Hey, everyone, it's Ben. And today, all of us are gathered together for Thanksgiving. A time for peace, no fighting and hating each other." Ben said to the audience.

"That's right! Because it's just like how in America, the Red States always seem to be at the throats of the Blue States. But the fact of the matter is that we're gathered here in hatred of each other." Wuya followed up.

"Like how I hate Wuya, because she's literally an evil witch." Ben said.

"And I hate Ben, because he's a green hero boy. Although, he's not any shade of green I've ever seen. Looks kind of like a combination of… baby barf and shamrock… well, he looks like somebody sneezed and decided to call it a color." Wuya added.

Despite the slight death glare given to her by the male Tennyson, Ben decided to ignore her and just get on with why they're here in the first place.

"Look, the point is, for us heroes and villains, Thanksgiving is a time to take our hatred out on something else. And what better to hate than turkeys?"

"And what better way to hate 'em, than to eat 'em by the million!" Wuya added.

"Exactly!"

Looking towards their right, Wuya and Ben see that Jaune and Sarge from RWBY and RVB have just walked in. They're both wearing aprons, showing that they've been helping with preparing the big dinner. A tedious, yet highly rewarding process.

"Hey, Sarge, how's the big dinner coming?" Ben asked.

"Well, there are hundreds of us, so I thought one turkey wouldn't cut it." Sarge replied.

"Yeah, I can see how just thirty pounds of meat wouldn't be enough to satisfy our gluttony. Especially regarding Champa." Wuya said, referring to Universe 6's God of Destruction.

"Are you familiar with the Turducken?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what happened to Omi when he went to the monkey cages at the zoo and made them mad." Ben replied.

Jaune just shook his head and adjusted his apron. Say what you will, he takes cooking very seriously.

"Not turd ducking. A TURDUCKEN. It's a chicken in a duck in a turkey." Jaune elaborated.

"You know, because the holiday isn't quite gluttonous enough on it's own." Wuya quipped.

"Sounds awesome! Is that what we're having?" Ben asked.

But Sarge seemed to have other ideas.

"Nope! Although impressive, I decided to stop short when designing the Turducken," began Sarge.

"Yeah, that goes for real underachievers there." Wuya said dryly.

"So I decided to make my own variant!" Sarge finished.

"What's that? A polecat stuffed in a possum?" Wuya asked rhetorically.

"Nope! First you start with a hummingbird," started Sarge.

"A WHAT?!" shrieked Weiss in the background.

"Stuff that in a sparrow, put them both in a Cornish hen, then put that in a chicken. Put all that in a duck, then in a turkey, then in a BIGGER turkey-"

"Two turkeys?" Ben asked, cutting Sarge off.

"Hey, it's Thanksgiving!" Sarge offered as a rebuttal. "Put that in a penguin, stuff that in a peacock, then an eagle, shove it all in an albatross, then an emu, next comes an ostrich, then a leopard! Put all that in a pterodactyl, and then stuff it in a boeing 7-47."

There was silence between the group for a little while, until Wuya began grinning at the prospect of such a bountiful main course.

"Cool! I get a wing!" exclaimed Wuya.

"I call the turbine!" called Jaune.

"Alright! Pucker up, boys and girls!" exclaimed Sarge as everyone went to the kitchen to help out. "Hey, Ben, what kinda meat do you like? First class, or coach?"

"You know, if this thing cooks at three hundred fifty degrees at ten minutes a pound, it's not gonna be done for eleven years." Ben pointed out.

"That's why we're going to deep fry." Sarge replied.

A foghorn sounded near the docks, and that meant only one thing.

"There's the oil now!"

There was a moment before Jaune decided to ask a very important question to Sarge. From one chef to another.

"What was that leopard for?"

"Presentation." Sarge replied.

* * *

 _ **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

* * *

 _ **You guys don't know how long I've wanted to do something like this! Anyway, here's a little something for Thanksgiving for you all, and I hope everyone has a happy holidays!**_


End file.
